


Forget-me-not

by rimporte



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimporte/pseuds/rimporte
Summary: About Benjamin, Nathan and beautiful flowers
Relationships: Nathan Hale (1755-1776)/Benjamin Tallmadge
Kudos: 3





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> I love this kids so much, you can't imagine HOW much
> 
> P.S. Maybe I'll translate this fic into english.  
> I don't promise.

***

1762 год,

Сетокет

— Сначала ты берешь один цветок и обматываешь его стебель другим. Потом третий, четвертый...

— Энни, у меня не получится. Это не кажется чем-то простым. 

— Пока не попробуешь — не узнаешь наверняка, Бен. 

Совсем юные Анна Смит (будущая Стронг) и Бенджамин Толлмедж сидели на поляне, усеянной самыми разными цветами. Лютики, колокольчики, ромашки, астры разноцветным ковром устилали землю. Яркое солнце припекало их головы, а лëгкий ветерок приятно обдувал лица. Лето только началось, поэтому никто из детей не хотел оставаться дома. Эйбрахам и Калеб убежали на реку купаться, но Бен не пошëл с ними.

Он давно хотел научиться плести венки из цветов, но никак не решался попросить подругу показать, как это делается. Анна с радостью согласилась помочь. Она собрал цветы в корзину для удобства и предложила выбирать те, какие больше нравятся. Поначалу у Бенджамина ничего не получалось, но собственная усидчивость и доходчивые объяснения девочки вылились в яркий прекрасный венок, который практически был закончен. 

Со дна корзины Анна достала маленький голубой цветочек.

— Незабудка. Это последний цветок, — она протянула еë другу. 

— Маленький, а такой красивый...— заметил Бен и, взяв незабудку, стал вплетать её в венок.

— Говорят, каждый, кто посмотрит на незабудку, вспомнит о забытом друге или любимом человеке. Древнегреческий миф. Почитай, тебе понравится. 

— Спасибо, Энни. И за помощь с венком — большое-большое спасибо. Я бы ни за что не разобрался без тебя. 

— Для этого и нужны друзья, — с улыбкой ответила Анна. — Сзади тебя растёт ещё одна незабудка, не хочешь и еë добавить? 

Бен обернулся и, увидев в траве заветный цветок, быстро его сорвал. Но он не заметил пчелу, которую случайно потревожил мальчик. В отместку она ужалила его в руку. 

Бен тихо ойкнул. В следующее мгновение голубые глаза наполнились слезами, что не могло укрыться от внимательной подруги. Мальчик опустил взгляд и тихо сказал:

— Там сидела пчела. Она меня ужалила...

— Ох, Бен. Нужно быть осторожнее. Сильно болит? — обеспокоено спросила Анна и взяла его за руку. 

Бен ничего не ответил, а только отдал ей незабудку, которую всё это время держал в другой руке. 

Девочка быстро вплела цветок в большой венок и надела венок на голову Бена. 

— Не плачь, это быстро пройдет, — пыталась утешить друга Анна. — Лучше пойдем к Эйби и Калебу. Покажем им твою работу. 

Она поднялась на ноги, отряхивая платье. Бен вытер слезы и встал с земли вслед за подругой. 

Взявшись за руки, они направились искать своих друзей. 

***

1771 год,

Йельский университет

— Через две недели начнутся экзамены. Зачем заставлять нас наизусть учить сонеты Шекспира? 

— Это бессмертная классика, мой дорогой друг, еë каждый должен знать. Хотя бы отдельные отрывки из пьес или несколько сонетов. 

На территории Йельского университета рос большой, поистине могучий дуб, чья зелёная крона в конце мая укрывала двух студентов, которые любили проводить в этом месте несколько часов после занятий. 

Бенджамин собирал пышный венок из нежно-голубых незабудок, покрывавших всю площадь около величественного дерева, а Нэйтан листал сборник произведений Уильяма Шекспира в поисках лучших, по его мнению, сонетов. 

— Мне нравится двадцать пятый, — сказал Бен, срывая очередной цветок. — Если он тебя заинтересует, я выучу другой. 

— Нет, двадцать пятый расскажешь ты, я не стану его забирать, — ответил Хэйл. — Из всех прочитанных сонетов восемнадцатый показался самым лучшим, несмотря на всю свою печаль. 

— Не забывай, что нам нужно выучить три сонета, и...

— И подготовить задания по латыни и древнегреческому ,— перебил друга Нэйтан и опустил голову на его колени, держа в руках книгу. — Порой я жалею, что у нас нет отдельного предмета по мифологии. Мы могли бы стать лучшими учениками, не так ли, _Дамон_? 

Толлмедж с улыбкой покачал головой. 

— Ты и без греческих мифов один из лучших во всем университете, _Пифиас_. 

Хэйл читал вслух “бессмертную классику”, а Бен слушал его бархатный голос, продолжая переплетать цветы между собой. Вдруг Нэйтан закрыл книгу и приподнялся, откладывая сборник куда-то в сторону. Его лицо вдруг стало очень задумчивым и серьезным. 

— Бенджамин, — обратился юноша и осторожно коснулся руки Толлмеджа, привлекая его внимание. 

— Да, Нэйтан? 

— Что будет с нами, если вдруг начнëтся война? Сейчас мы учим сонеты, а через пару лет можем оказаться в центре боевых действий. 

Бен положил венок на землю и перехватил руку Нэйтана, сжимая еë в своёй. 

— Мы не можем уверенно говорить о том, будет война или нет. Сыны Свободы всë активнее начинают действовать против британцев, но я не думаю, что они смогут привести нас к революции. А если она начнётся...я буду рядом с тобой, — последние слова Толлмедж произнес с особой уверенностью, смотря прямо в глаза Хэйла. 

Нэйтан лишь промолчал и поспешил отвести взгляд. Ответ друга подействовал успокаивающе, однако мысли о будущем и о возможности чего-то ужасного продолжали его тревожить. 

— Но если что-то случится...— тихо начал Нэйтан. — Ты не забудешь обо мне? 

Повисло молчание. Толлмедж хотел возмутиться, но понимал, что Хэйл ждёт ответа, а не просьбы даже не думать о подобном. Он выпустил руку Нэйтана и взял нежный венок из незабудок.

— Никогда, — так же тихо ответил Бен, аккуратно надевая венок на голову Нейтана. 

Голубые цветы в пшеничный волосах юноши напоминали маленькие бусины. Ему непременно хотелось сделать что-то подобное, но он не придумал ничего лучше, чем сорвать небольшую синюю фиалку и осторожно вставить еë в волосы Бена, случайно задевая рукой несколько тёмно-русых прядей. 

Толлмедж улыбнулся и поправил цветок, а через мгновение оказался в крепких объятиях Хэйла. 

— Всë будет хорошо, Нэйтан, — Бен обнял его в ответ. — Я обещаю. 

***

22 сентября

1778 года,

лагерь Континентальной армии

— Майор Толлмедж!Главнокомандующий хочет Вас видеть у себя. 

— Спасибо, Рид, передай ему, что я буду через несколько минут. 

В этот день у Бена всё валилось из рук, но перед Вашингтоном нельзя ударять в грязь лицом. Он никак не мог найти последнее письмо от Калпера, а на столе очень не вовремя был целый склад из отчётов и других бумаг.

В самом углу его палатки стоял совсем крошечный сундук, в котором Толлмедж хранил важные документы и ценные для себя вещи. Не долго думая, он решил посмотреть письмо и там. 

Но взгляд зацепился на ровную стопку, перевязанную синей атласной лентой. 

Письма от Нэйтана. Его стихотворения, посвященные Бену, размышления о счастье, последние новости. 

Он осторожно взял их в руки. Из какого-то конверта выпал засохший цветок незабудки. Нэйтан иногда вкладывал их в свои письма, а Бен каждый раз улыбался, вспоминая совместные радостные моменты во время их обучения в Йеле. 

Толлмедж опустился на землю и поднял маленький цветочек. 

_« — Ты не забудешь обо мне? »_

_« — Никогда. »_


End file.
